Surgy Jonesman
Appearance Surgy stands tall at a lengthy 8 feet (243.84 cm). His skin is a light shade of blue, similar in color to sea water. He has symmetrical dark blue lines that run down the top of his head and on the sides of his body, like stripes. On his forearms are fins that protrude from his skin. They are a very light blue, opposite from the stripes on his body. He has large white eyes. When on land and among humans, Surgy stays cloaked in a hooded grey robe, concealing as much as his face as possible. Surgy smokes cigars almost always, so his face hides behind a dense smog. If Surgy had a voice actor, it would be Tom Hardy (Legend, Mad Max: Fury Road, Dark Knight Rises). Personality Surgy's personality is entirely dependent on his surroundings. It is rare for Surgy to be joyful and happy. In most circumstances, Surgy is cold and distant. He has witnessed too much tragedy and now believes the world to be a bitter place. Surgy has never found any true companionship with humanity, the only encounters he ever had always ended with prejudice and resentment. Even around Fishman, Surgy isn't open. This is because of the tragedy he has seen happen to his fellow fishman. He is learning, and hopefully through the right companionship, Surgy will come out of his shell. Surgy is literally haunted by the ghosts of his past, often seeing imagines of his parents, sometimes even speaking to them. Surgy isn't quite sure if this is real or a hallucination. Surgy believes the best thing to ever come from dry land is beef. When beef is involved in any situation, he takes interest. Biography Surgy's story starts on Fishman Island, his birthplace. Two days after he was born, his entire clan left the island due to differences that Surgy had no idea of. Because of this, Surgy has no idea what his homeland is like, for his family, the Jonesman Fish Clan, bitterly stayed silent on the subject. Surgy's parents were Sebastian Jonesman and Ari Jonesman, formerly Ari Waterflower. Sebastian was a Mighty Tiger Shark Fishman, Ari was a beautiful Mermaid with the beauty to rival nobility. Sebastian was a master carpenter, as were most male members of the Jonesman Fish Clan. Their motto was "Fish Understand Swimming Best". Sebastian had made sure this idea was planted in his son's head, because from the moment he could walk Sebastian began to teach him the trade. When the Jonesman Clan left Fishman Island, they set sail on a giant ship that they had constructed. One day, a Marine Ship docked the Jonesman's vessel, boarding with evil intent. Surgy was about 7 at the time, and this was his first experience with humanity. The Marines went throughout the ship, gathering the inhabitants and grouping them together on the deck of the ship. The Marine's leader, a Captain, looked through the crowd at each individual, shaking his head no at each individual. It was when he reached Ari his eyes lit up, then he exclaimed about the amount of money he and his crew would get for a mermaid of her beauty. It was then, at that moment, that an interested and curious Surgy tugged on the Captain's coat, examining it and wanting to converse with him. The marine was disgusted and pulled out his pistol, pointing it and firing it at the young Fishman. However, Ari had placed herself between Surgy and the gun last minute, taking the shot and falling to the ground. It was then that the Marine crew felt the wrath of the Tiger Shark Fishman Sebastian as he began to rampage. All out chaos ensued as Surgy held his dying mother, and she spoke her last words to him, "You'll be great some day Surgy, I just know it. These humans... you must not ha-" At that moment a second bullet from a Marine pierced her skull and she died. Sebastian's prior rage was a child's fit compared to what he felt next after watching what happened to Ari. As the Marines surrounded him, he sent waves of them flying with Fishman Karate techniques. His rage was strengthened with each fallen member of his clan, who had almost no combat experience themselves. Surgy had held his mother for a long time, and fires began to engulf around the ship from various explosions. Surgy was lifted up quickly by his father. At that point Sebastian was covered in blood, both his and the Marine's. He was riddled with bullet holes and stab wounds. He then left Surgy with a message "Never forget! Never forget the nature of Humanity! They have evil hearts and treat us like bugs. Never let them win Surgy! Never give them the satisfaction!" After this Sebastian hugged Surgy, whispering into his ear that he and Ari loved him very much and were proud of him. What happened next surprised Surgy. His father pulled back, then launched Surgy forward with all his might, throwing him into the East Blue Sea. "Swim, Swim and don't look back!" were the last words he heard from his father. Moments later, Sebastian died at the hands of the mysterious Marine Captain. Surgy swam onward, at a pace that seemed unimaginable. Be it fate of adrenaline, Surgy escaped the scene, Marines believing that the Fishmen had all been wiped out. Surgy would stop on an island every so often, to rest. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically. He didn't really come to grasp with what had happened until months later, when he found himself in a mysterious swap, lost. He decided it best to set up camp there. This swamp was the surrounding swamp of Omara. Surgy had built himself a hut that was under the water, a hatch on the surface by a tree that lead down into it. He visited Omara every so often to gather supplies. While doing so, he remained in disguise, not trusting the humans whatsoever. He scouted the surrounding area, finding the Marine presence on the island to be ridiculous. He knew he wasn't ready at the time to take revenge, so he spent years preparing himself for the inevitable day to come when he would take down the Marines, one by one. Professions Professions can be considered what your character excels at. These professions will for the most part, help determine what kind of combat your character may specialize in. So, it goes without saying that your profession of choice, should make sense with your character. Also, while it is possible to pick up more professions, you cannot switch them out for others, so choose very carefully. Primary Profession: Martial Artist. A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for combat techniques involving martial arts. Primary Trait: Characters with this profession have access to certain additional traits and may create "Stance" techniques. While not formally trained, Surgy attempted to mimic the skills displayed by his father that faithful night. Fishman Karate was something that was discussed normally on his families ship, so he has tried his hardest to reproduce what he could. Secondary Profession: Carpenter. A Carpenter is someone who makes a living off building things, mainly with wood. With the times being as they are, most carpenters build ships, but there are also those who instead possess the knowledge of making buildings, as well as smaller items that they craft. This was the trade of almost everyone in his clan. When Surgy learned to walk, Sebastian gifted him with his first hammer. Surgy has been through many nails since then. Traits Traits are special things that your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Things like having cyborg limbs, being of a different race, increased stats, profession related traits, and more can be obtained via traits. 'Professional Traits' Hardened Fighter(1): Through excessive training in breaking planks, punching rocks, and all those durability building exercises, the character's arms, up to their elbows, and their legs, up to their knees, have gained flesh that is as hard as iron, making them much more resistant to physical damage. 'General Traits' Anything you paid for with General Traits goes here. Fishman(2): This trait means that the character is born not as a human, but a fishman. They gain the benefits of the Giant Strength trait, and additionally may breath underwater. Their movements in water are not hampered, compared to humans who move at 1/2 natural agility. They also gain attributes or natural weapons based on their species. The number of traits needed depends on the species. It's wise to consult a moderator to find out the number of traits needed for your particular type. Swamp Thing('''1): Due to Surgy's years of living in the hazardous swamp surrounding Omara, he's been casually exposed to naturally produced toxins and varying chemicals that may have been dumped their over the years. His body naturally resists the damaging effects of toxins below rank 15. Combat Style Surgy's fighting ability revolves around his version of Fishman Karate. This includes strong punches and arm swings, swings that occasionally mimic the swings of a hammer. He isn't too precise with his blows, instead focuses on inflicting more punches than making sure he hits the right spots. Surgy will try his hardest to get his opponent into water, attempting to gain the advantage. Character Stats These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having '''X amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. Category:NPC